Insert Outlandish Sounding Bending Skill He
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: When one of Willowes sisters is seen in the Avatar Fandom, someone needs to go after her. However, when that someone needs to be in Intensive care....Read and Review!


Disclaimer: What do I own? Please, what do ANY of us own? We're all just renting in the cosmic sort of things…ah well, I own nothing regardless.

…

The entire fire nation had never been as peaceful as it had been since the Fire Lord Zuko had taken over as the throne and all around ruler.

It also helped that Aang, the Avatar, was always around to make sure that any and all fights/disputes were settled, which were very little considering the fact he "Energy Bended" the Bending ability out of Fire Lord Ozai (Or Phoenix King Ozai, they never knew, he kept referring to himself as such) and locked away in jail.

Azula…on the other hand was a different story. Locked up deep in Boiling Rock didn't make her any less different, even locked away in the Cryo tubes still made her dangerous, it didn't help she lost her frigging mind.

Ah well, until then, peace reigned for the most part.

Zuko was proving more and more each day that he was more than capable of being the Fire Lord, a calm, collected, benevolent king, and with Mai by his side it just made it all the more better.

Aang and Katara were currently exploring their new relationship after the long war had been over, and were currently succeeding in both being happy.

Sokka and Suki were…a bit chaotic in their relationship, but regardless, being a Kyoshi warrior, Suki would have the patience she needed to be dating someone like Sokka. Besides…she liked the fact that he was a goof in more than one sense, claiming "That's what makes him unique."

Toph wasn't the kind of person to go looking for a relationship, instead going back to getting her hands (Or feet for her matter) and becoming one of the most feared earth bending wrestlers in the Fire Kingdom. She rose to being a star in little to no time at all, her name something of nightmares for her opponents.

Iroh still happily owns the Tea shop, climbing the ladder of popularity, what with his knowledge of teas, both rare to common, reaching to all forms of customers.

All in all, it was a happy life for almost everything.

THAT was when the bomb was dropped.

"Fire Lord, Fire Lord!" Exclaimed a rather erratic looking Fire Palace Guard, almost tripping as he neared the Fire Lord but ultimately regained himself, saluting quickly. "It's…it's urgent news, someone wishes to see you!"

Zuko frowned. "Did they give you a name?" He asked the guard calmly. He'd been getting rather good at that.

"She didn't say my majesty." He panted. "All I know is…she told me…to tell you…She's an Airbender!"

Silence reigned for the one second in the throne room.

…

Her name was Juniper Skye Broadband Topaz Veronica Esme Foxblade and at first glance she would never look like an Airbender but…hey, who knew? As Zuko approached, Juniper looked off to the side, finger twisting into her auburn hair nervously.

"So." Zuko said, sounding extremely skeptical as he walked over to the young girl. "You're the girl who claims to be an Airbender."

"Yes, your majesty." She said courteously, curtsying with her Airbender robes as best as she could.

Zuko frowned as he stared at her another moment. "Prove it."

Juniper blinked innocently and nodded her head, her hair bouncing perfectly. She reeled back, and thrusted a hand forward, sending a blast of cold air out, striking a statue of Ozai (What was THAT doing there?) And causing it to fall and crumble into bits of rubble and dust.

She smiled back at Zuko, who blinked at the little spectacle. "Anyone can do that." He mumbled under his breath, "If Sokka can fake fire bending, anyone can fake air bending…Aang!" he shouted into the castle.

A moment later, there sounded like a flap of wind and Aang flew down on his new Wind Rider, landing down beside his new friend.

"What's up, Zuko?" The Avatar asked the Fire Lord.

"This girl claims to be an Airbender," Zuko explained, making the Avatar gasp and recoil, "Do you think you can help her prove it?"

Aang walked over carefully and began to inspect her very slowly, looking her up and down. He couldn't tell, what with all her luscious, flowing hair (Which smelled good, he might add) but there was another thing…

He grabbed her sleeve and forced it up, doing the same to the other one. There were two bright blue arrows pointing outwards on the tops of her hands.

"Whoa." Aang said. "Well…that's convincing…"

"Anyone can paint those on," Zuko snapped angrily, "Have her try something only an Airbender can do."

Juniper sighed and began to spin her hands around in front of her. A ball of air was formed and she hopped on top of it, spinning around with a gleeful smile on her face. Afterwards, she leaped into the air and as she began to descend, she blasted a force of air down, allowing herself to keep herself in the air.

Aang and Zuko watched with dropped jaws.

…

The small group of heroes were gathered in the throne room as Juniper spun her tail of sadness. Apparently she liked Aang ran away from home, but not because of Aang's reasoning, to not want to become the Airbender, but because of her guardians.

The guardians that had watched over her treated her as their own, and she loved them more than anything. Apparently, according to Monk Gansja, she would be the strongest Airbender to date, besides the Avatar. She was trained almost on a daily basis, to the point of bones breaking.

She didn't like this. No one would.

So, when she couldn't take anymore, she ran away, ironically on the very same night as Aang did. As per usual, she too would get caught in the storm she did. Needing some time to think she managed to bend herself into a large air bubble, had it frozen by the freezing cold rains and allowed herself to think for another 100 years.

Upon having the Avatar wake up, it caused a chain reaction that unfroze her from HER Ice bubble. All was well.

"Wait," Toph said very slowly, "If you were around…why didn't you try to find Aang and any other Airbenders?"

Juniper shrugged. "Amnesia."

And of course, they bought it.

At that moment, the Fire Palace guard from before ran into the room, looking an absolute wreck. "Sir! Sir!" he shouted to Zuko, panting very hard.

"Oh what now?" Zuko sighed, as everyone looked to the panting guard. "Did you find another Avatar?"

"No!" he shouted in horror. "It's…it's worse! It's Azula!

"She's escaped!"

…

"Oh brother!" Screamed the now completely insane Azula as she walked through the Fire Nation street, people screaming in horror, running away. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" she shouted, lighting a nearby building on fire with her blue flames.

"Stop right there Azula!" Aang shouted as he dropped down right in front of her. "Either you come peacefully or we make you come!"

Azula shot Aang a rather insane looking grin, tilting her head to the side. "Oh! The Avatar! I was wondering when you were gonna get here." She giggled. "This is gonna be fun!"

"I'm gonna take that as a "We'll make you come with us," Reaction," Sokka said, pulling out Boomerang (Which he found, amazingly enough, after the war).

"Heh, I like that reaction," Toph grinned, cracking her knuckles hard. She lifted her foot up and slammed it on the ground, causing the ground to ripple, and a large 'wave' of earth shot forward towards the insane Fire Princess.

Azula didn't need to do much, she lifted her right hand and her index and middle fingers, shooting off an impressive ball of fire, that completely decimated the wave and she blew through it, punching Toph in the cheek with a sneer.

She lost her footing however, when Katara dove down and shot a water whip in her face, knocking her back a second. Aang and Juniper both leapt down and thrusted their fists forward, creating a typhoon strength wind to cause Azula to cringe and try and hold her ground. She didn't last long, and was thrown several feet behind her, tumbling head over heels.

Zuko leapt down and got quickly into a fighting position. However, as Azula had gotten up, Juniper leaped in front of him. "What are you doing?" Zuko snapped. "This is my fight!"

"No way!" Juniper shouted. "I've been useless for far too long! I want to do my fair share!"

Aang smiled. "She's so brave…"

"Oh GAG me," said a rather bored voice from above the burning sky, and all eyes turned as a figure in a straw hat, black robes, mask of tragedy secured against his face, and broad sword in his hands. "You, Juniper something or other, are under arrest by the Anti Cliché and Mary Sue Elimination Society!"

"The who?" Aang asked.

"The what?" Sokka asked.

Juniper glared. "Hey! You're that one guy who tried to take us in back at Card Captor Sakura!"

"That's right!" Michael shouted, "Now either come with me or it's about to get bloody up in here."

Juniper giggled and charged up an air ball in her hands. "Please, I got plenty of power here!" She exclaimed. "So any blood about to be shed is YOURS!" And threw the ball, striking Michael and knocking him down to the ground.

"Kay…ow…" Michael groaned a bit. "Okay! That's it, I was hoping to avoid doing this…" Michael mumbled, pulling out a small, thumbnail sized pill. "A one shot!"

"A what?" Juniper queried.

"A one shot! By swallowing this little thing, I can take something unique from this Fandom and use it like my own! So let's pray I don't get boomerang…" And popped the pill into his mouth.

"What's wrong with Boomerang…?" Sokka whimpered a bit, nuzzling Boomerang affectionately.

Michael swallowed the pill, and grinned at Juniper. He stood up and thrusted his hand forward, shooting a massive fireball at the girl, who squeaked and dove to the side.

"Heh, Firebending…I can get use to this." He smirked. "Now then Juniper…I believe I said you were under—"

"MICHAEL DAVID JOHN WASSON!" screamed two very familiar, very ANGRY voices…

He paled hard. "Oh nooo…" he shuddered, eye ticking.

Two people dropped down right in front of him, two people you NEVER wanna anger. Miriku and his girlfriend Claire, who both had a weapon, Miri a long, orange staff and Claire two large blades that traveled up her arms a bit, light blue.

"And just WHAT Do you think you're doing out of bed?!" Claire said, narrowing her eyes.

"You need to be sleeping and resting!" his little sister exclaimed to him.

Michael began with, "…um…well…ya see…the thing is…"

"And how exactly did you GET on this mission?! Tash would NEVER allow you out in your condition!"

"Forgery is a funny thing…"

Both girls glared down HARD at him and sighed. "You worried us to death…" Miri whispered.

"Yeah." Claire agreed. "We want you to come back to the Society Head Quarters…"

"Um, hi, excuse me?" Juniper reminded the lot of them that she was still there. "I'm still here, and I still wanna plow your boyfriend into the ground…"

"Like hell you will!" Michael shouted, jumping to his feet. "Guys, you can chew me out later, I've got a Sue I need to get rid of." He jumped to his feet.

"Oy!" Claire shouted, "Get back here! You're in big trouble young man!"

Azula, on the other hand, was glaring at the two fighters._ Who do they think they are…? _She seethed to herself. _I'll show them both!_ And began to charge up a ball of blue flames in her hands, ready to scorch both Michael and Juniper…

When all of a sudden, Miri's staff found itself on her wrists, causing the flames to go out.

"Were you just trying to attack my Michael?" Claire whispered to Azula, an evil gleam in her eye.

"That's signing a death warrant…" Miri said with the same evil gleam.

…

Michael at this point was wishing he had rested a little while longer before jumping into a battle with one of Willowes sisters.

The two of them were leaping around buildings with amazing acrobatics (Well, Juniper was, Michael was being a bit more cautious so he wouldn't have more bones broken before this was over) all the while he threw fireballs at the feux-air bender.

Juniper was doing a lot better than Michael, having sustained no damages so was having quite a bit of fun, floating around in the air and throwing air balls at Michael with the strength to crumble the walls to the buildings.

Zuko wasn't pleased, shouting, "She's destroying the town!" he exclaimed in horror. "Someone has to stop her! I'm responsible for these people!"

"No, wait!" Aang shouted, "That man's attacking her, she's just defending herself!" he nodded. "I'm sure she'll help rebuild everything when she's done!"

"Not bloody likely!" Michael exclaimed as he leapt in front of the ground. "She's not really what she seems! She's gonna try and take over the whole fandom if we don't—"

He didn't get much out as a massive air tendril wrapped around his waist and flung him into the air.

"Don't listen to him!" Juniper exclaimed innocently. "He's an assassin, trying to get rid of me!"

"WHAT?!" Michael shouted.

"I have to take care of him myself!" And threw Michael down into the cabbage man's cart. What he was doing there and not in Omashu, we'll never know.

"MY CABBAGE!" The man screamed in horror, dropping to his knees as he wept for his lost cabbage's. Couldn't he get a break?! ONCE?!

"Um….sorry sir…I'll pay for those later…" Michael said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what they always say!!" he cried and raced off.

Juniper leapt onto a nearby building and began to throw more and more Air balls down at Michael, attempting to flatten him under the pressure, but luckily he was able to dodge and roll out of the way.

Opening his mouth, he released a blast of red flames from his maw up at the fake air bender. She bounded off of the roof, barely missing her but lighting the building on fire. Floating down in front of Michael, she blew him back with a powerful burst of air, and threw him against a nearby building, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"You're out of your league, buddy," Juniper said, as she flicked her hand, and pulled the Prohibitor out of Michael's hand, as he was pulling it out of his back pocket. Throwing it on the ground, she crushed it under the heel of her boot.

"And now, I'm gonna make a little example of those who keep going after me and my siblings…"

She grabbed Michael by the throat, and began to make small motions around his mouth with them. Michael shuddered as the air in his body began to be forced from his lungs. He was turning pale, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head….

When a large boulder flew from the side and clocked Juniper in the side, causing her to go flying. Michael gasped for air, looking over to the side to see Aang standing there, in a fighting position.

"That's enough!" He shouted, his tattoos glowing bright blue.

"What are you doing?!" Juniper shouted, standing up. "You SAW him attacking me! I was doing self defense!"

"An air bender NEVER kills if they have a choice! And you had a choice this time, and I'm not going to stand by and let you kill someone! Air Bender or not!"

Juniper growled and leapt to her feet. "Then bring it on, kid! I'm taking this fandom over and I'm not gonna let some bald headed kid say otherwise! Bring it on!"

It was brought on, and Juniper got torn APART.

Despite the fact she was a Sue, she didn't stand a ghost of a chance for the Avatar. She was thrown around the square with rocks and fireballs and water whips and air balls of all shapes and sizes, needless to say Aang knew what he was doing. Everyone watched in wonder as Juniper was thrusted against a wall by Aang, currently in the Avatar state, eyes and markings glowing.

"And just what are you going to do?" Juniper grinned. "Gonna kill me? Do it then, be a big man!"

"Oh, no, I have another choice." He stated to her with a deep, echoing voice, and grabbed her by the face.

Nothing happened at first, until finally Juniper gasped, and Aang's eyes began to glow bright blue, and eventually as did his whole body. Juniper's turned dark purple and blue, quite possible to put emphasis on the darkness that dwelled in her. The bright blue energy that came from Aang began to envelope Junipers body, and both released bright energy beams from their eyes and mouth.

There was a blinding flash of light, and when it was finished, Aang was on the ground, panting with Juniper glaring at him, looking rather worn out.

"I…will….destroy…you…" And she thrusted her hand out. Nothing happened. She did it again. Still nothing. "What…?" She gasped. "My…my powers…" She whispered.

"You don't have them anymore." Aang grinned. "I bended them out of you…a person who would abuse your powers like you did…doesn't deserve them…"

She growled and rose up. "I…don't care! I'll kill you all!" She lifted a hand and immediately fell to the ground. Michael stood over her, holding a dull looking rock in his hand.

"I'm not an Earth Bender but take that!" he panted.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked the Society member.

"As I'll ever be." He said, rolling his shoulder around. "Hey…where'd Claire and Miri go?"

As if on cue, Azula flew between the two of them, rather beaten, bruised and busted. "Mmm…" She moaned, barely awake.

"That's what you get for trying to attack my boyfriend behind his back!" Claire shouted, leaping beside Michael.

"No one attacks my brother and gets away with it…" Miri mumbled, her staff shortening down to normal size (She had a growing staff, able to stretch as far as she would desire. Cool, no?).

Zuko cuffed Azula, and Michael cuffed Juniper.

"Thank you for your help, whoever you are." Katara said with a bow to the girls who had apprehended Azula, who blushed and waved the compliment off.

"Well!" Michael exclaimed as he hefted an unconscious Juniper onto his shoulders. "This was a rather job well done, ain't that right guys?" He looked to his girlfriend and sister, both of whom were glaring at him. "Um…guys?" He asked them.

Toph smirked. "Don't need to have eyesight to know he's in trouble."

"No doubt." Aang and Sokka shook their heads.

…

"Okay, okay, ow, ow, ow! Too tight, too tight!"

"Someone keeps his legs down so he doesn't clock anyone in the face!"

"Someone grab the sword!"

"Need some help with the hands over here!"

And sooner than later, Michael was successfully tied down to his bed once more, and he looked mad. "I hate you ALL…"

"I love you too baby." Claire giggled, leaning down to peck her boyfriend on the lips sweetly. "Its for your own good ya know…"

"Indeed it is," Tash said as she walked in, looking amused and rather mad at the same time. "We don't need you busting anything more, we need everyone we can get out there!"

"Hm…fine." Michael mumbled, leaning back in his bed. "Guess I can rest…"

"Good!" Tash chirped as Claire snuggled herself closer to Michael, as Miri and Marcus (Who had helped restrained Michael to the bed) chuckled. "And if you TRY to escape, I've let Adrian come up with some nice little booby traps around your doorway! So good luck getting out." She giggled. "Get better soon, mate, we'll be dropping in now and again!"

She walked out.

CLANG! ZZZIP!

There was a yelp and silence. Everyone in the room sweatdropped. "She…got stuck in a trap, didn't she?" Michael asked.

"Not that surprising." Miri said as Claire giggled.

"Shut up!" Tash shouted from the hallway.

…

Hope this was a good one! I'll be incapacitated for the time being, but I'll be out and about sooner or later! *Begins cutting the ropes to his bed* Later all!


End file.
